A Lonely Angel
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha pikir hidupnya adalah hal paling membosankan yang ia punya. Sampai suatu hari ia bertemu dengan cowok berambut pirang yang melayang dan bertubuh transparan seperti hantu yang juga akan membantunya menemukan arti hidup dan cinta. AU.


_This is a translated version of a fic titled "My Imaginary Friend". **Disclaimer: **Naruto _© Masashi Kishimoto. _My Imaginary_ _Friend_ © Yuuto Tamano. _A Lonely Angel ©_ Yuuto Tamano. **_Warnings: _**_Randomness, OOC-ness (sorry, can't help it), typos, and words choosing inconsistences. You've been warned._

* * *

><p>Untuk seorang lelaki beriris hitam legam bernama Sasuke Uchiha, hidup itu sungguh membosankan.<p>

Ia bangun jam 5 di pagi hari, lalu mandi dan sarapan dengan pancake atau sereal. Setelah itu, ia mencuci baju kotor sambil menyapu lantai. Ia harus melakukannya seorang diri karena ia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia lalu berganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolahnya dan membuat _bento _untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berangkat ke sekolah tepat pukul delapan dengan mengendarai sepeda.

Setelah sekolah selesai pukul setengah empat sore, ia cepat-cepat mengendarai sepedanya menuju supermarket terdekat tempat ia bekerja sambilan sebagai kasir. Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pukul 9 malam dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia belajar sebentar selama satu jam sebelum ia pergi tidur.

Dan rutinitas itu terus berulang untuk, lebih tepatnya, setiap hari.

Ia tak pernah pergi ke bioskop, atau pergi ke taman bermain, atau jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya seperti apa yang selalu para remaja lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka. Ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk bersenang-senang. Dan itu karena ia tidak mempunyai seorang pun teman. Semua teman sekelas dan rekan kerjanya takut padanya, atau mungkin ia hanya menolak untuk memiliki teman, tak ada yang tahu.

Wajah tampannya juga miskin emosi. Seakan-akan ia selalu murung sepanjang waktu. Ia jarang berbicara. Ia tak pernah tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan aura yang menyuruh semua orang untuk menjauhinya. Tak ada yang berani dekat-dekat dengannya dan tak ada yang ingin.

Enam belas tahun hidupnya adalah hal paling membosankan yang ia punya. Menjalani hidup, baginya, hanyalah kewajiban belaka. Dan ia pikir hidupnya tak akan berubah hingga ia mati karena kebosanan.

Sampai _orang itu _datang dalam kehidupan kaku miliknya.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lonely Angel<strong>

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

><p>Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap jam yang menggantung pada dinding di sebelahnya. 05.04 AM. Ia hanya terdiam untuk sementara sebelum ia kemudian menggeram karena kesal.<p>

_Hari membosankan lainnya, _ucapnya dalam hati.

Lalu cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya dan mandi. Ia tak pernah merasa ngantuk karena bangun sepagi ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengannya. Sejak _peristiwa _yang menyebabkan keluarganya meninggalkannya sendirian untuk selama-lamanya, ia mau tak mau harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri. Itulah alasan mengapa ia sudah harus bangun di saat para remaja seusianya masih tidur terlelap.

Pada cermin di hadapannya ia dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri. Rambut _raven _yang bermodel pantat ayam, mata hitam legam, dan kulit pucat. Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang lelaki menawan jika ia tak memiliki aura-tidak-menyenangkan di wajahnya.

_"Kau punya jerawat di dahimu!" _kata sebuah suara entah darimana.

Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit merinding ketika ia menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan namun tak menemukan siapapun. Ia menggelengkan wajahnya. Mungkin suara tadi itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Akan tetapi, ketika ia singkirkan rambut poninya, ia menemukan sebuah jerawat kecil di dahinya.

Ia mengutuk dalam hatinya, bukannya ia peduli jika ia memiliki jerawat atau tidak di dahinya tapi ia hanya kesal saja. Lalu ia abaikan itu dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

Ketika ia tengah menuangkan susu pada mangkuk serealnya, suara yang sama seperti sebelumnya tiba-tiba berkata, _"Hanya sereal? Bukankah kau orang Jepang? Padahal kau tahu kalau semua orang Jepang makan nasi saat sarapan!_

Dahi Sasuke berkerut karena kesal. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan namun masih tetap tak menemukan siapa-siapa. "Diamlah!" bentaknya.

Lalu ia tak mendengar suara misterius itu lagi. Ia menghela napas lega ketika ia pikir semua-tentang-suara-misterius itu telah berakhir.

Ia tak tahu bahwa ia akan menyesalinya nanti.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, ia cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah dan memakai sepatu. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya telah terkunci, ia berjalan menuju sepeda yang terparkir di halaman apartemennya. Ia segera mengayuh pedal sepedanya sesaat setelah menaikinya.

_"Aku rindu mengendarai sepeda!" _Sasuke bersumpah ia mendengar suara itu lagi dan hanya mengabaikannya, berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah khayalannya belaka.

Ia tiba pukul delapan di sekolahnya, _Konoha High_, salah satu sekolah swasta terbaik di kotanya. Sekolahnya memiliki bangunan-bangunan yang besar dan halaman yang luas. Fasilitas-fasilitas seperti laboratorium, gedung olahraga, kolam renang, dan lain-lain juga dapat ditemukan disini. _Sekolah untuk orang kaya_, adalah julukan untuk sekolah paling bergengsi ini. Kadang-kadang, Sasuke masih tak percaya bahwa orang miskin seperti dirinya dapat diterima di Konoha High. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa beasiswa ada di dunia ini.

Masih setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai, Sasuke melangkah menuju sebuah pohon _Sakura _besar. Ia duduk di bawahnya dan menyandar pada batangnya. Ia tutup kedua matanya, merasakan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi melewatinya. Benar-benar terasa tenang dan damai, sampai sebuah suara mengganggunya.

_"Jangan sampai tidur, nanti kau bisa terlambat masuk kelas."_

Sasuke spontan membuka kedua matanya. Sudah cukup. Suara itu telah membuatnya melewati batas kesabarannya. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa suara itu bukanlah khayalan. Lebih dari itu. Suara itu terlalu nyata untuk sebuah imajinasi.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu, brengsek!" ia berseru entah pada siapa sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Aku tahu kau disana!"

Tidak ada respon untuk sementara sampai suara itu kembali berbicara, _"Lihatlah ke atasmu."_

Sasuke melakukan apa yang suara itu katakan dan kedua matanya melebar dalam sekejap.

Disana ia melihat sosok pemuda tampan yang tersenyum padanya. Dia memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru yang bersinar. Dia tinggi dan kulitnya agak kecokelatan. Dia juga memakai kain putih berlengan panjang dan celana panjang yang berwarna senada. Bagi Sasuke, dia terlihat seperti cowok normal seusianya, kecuali untuk fakta bahwa dia _melayang _di udara.

"Ap-Apa—"

Spontan, Sasuke melangkah mundur dan menggelengkan wajahnya dalam rasa takut dan ketidakpercayaan, menginginkan sosok yang ada di atasnya untuk menghilang. Namun ketika ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah itu lagi, ia masih bisa melihat_nya_ dengan jelas.

_"Jangan takut padaku," _cowok melayang itu mulai berkata, _"Sekedar informasi, aku bukanlah apa yang kau pikirkan; aku bukanlah hantu."_

Sasuke tak berkata apapun dan ia dapat merasakan keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya. Mata hitamnya menyipit dalam kesiagaan. Ia sedikit takut, kalau boleh jujur. Ia pikir semua orang juga akan takut jika mereka menemukan cowok misterius-yang-melayang-seperti-hantu di hadapan mereka. Dan jangan lupa untuk menyebutkan kalau _dia_ juga, umm, berbicara.

_"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku bukanlah hantu. Aku adalah fragmen dari rasa kesepianmu, adalah produk dari hasrat tersembunyimu untuk memiliki teman berbicara. Dengan kata lain..."_

Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan tanpa ragu berkata,

_"...aku adalah teman khayalanmu!"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kalau boleh jujur, ada seorang gadis yang disukai Sasuke

Dia adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjang dan kedua mata hijau emeraldnya. Dia adalah seorang gadis cantik yang roknya bergoyang dengan anggun ketika dia tengah berjalan. Dia adalah seorang gadis cantik yang senang berbicara banyak dengan suara keras. Dia adalah seorang gadis cantik yang dengan cerobohnya sering jatuh tanpa sebab. Dia adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan aura bersinar di sekitarnya.

Semua orang menyukainya; Sasuke juga bukanlah pengecualian. Senyum manisnya adalah alasan mengapa sebagian besar populasi lelaki di Konoha High menaruh hati padanya. Dia juga mungil dan polos, menyebabkan para lelaki memiliki hasrat untuk melindunginya. Bukan hal yang aneh jika dia sering sekali mendapat pernyataan cinta, tapi anehnya, dia secara baik-baik menolak semuanya.

Itu membuat Sasuke gembira. Ia tidak tahan jika senyum dan kecantikan sang gadis diambil oleh lelaki selain dirinya. Ia menginginkan sang gadis untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat membutuhkan sang gadis untuk mengisi kekosongan di hidupnya, untuk menyinari kegelapan di dalam hatinya. Ia terlalu mencintai sang gadis jadi—

_"—karena itulah ia selalu berada di bawah pohon Sakura ini setiap pagi untuk melihatnya melukis melalui jendela ruang klub seni yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ini." _Naruto berkata dalam monolog.

Ya, semua kalimat-kalimat di atas hanyalah omongannya belaka.

"Bisakah kau diam sejenak saja?" Sasuke dengan kesal bertanya sambil tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari _manga _yang dipegangnya. "Aku nggak suka dia dan itu pernyataan final."

_"Aww, kau menyangkal cintamu lagi, Sasu-chan!"_

Sasuke menggeram karena kesal sambil mencoba untuk mengabaikan cowok melayang di sebelahnya itu. Cowok bernama Naruto itu sudah mengganggunya selama tiga hari ini. Naruto banyak berbicara, membuatnya, _the guy of few words, _berkata balik untuk mendiamkan si pirang itu. Bahkan terkadang ia sampai harus berseru, atau berteriak. Tapi Naruto masih tak ingin menghentikan kata-katanya.

Yang membuatnya parah, fakta bahwa _hanya_ ia yang bisa melihat dan mendengar Naruto, jadi ia sering dituduh sebagai orang gila karena berbicara sendiri.

Tapi ia juga tak gagal untuk menyadari bahwa hidupnya telah berubah 180 derajat sejak kemunculan Naruto. Tidak ada lagi hari yang membosankan, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk 'teman khayalannya' itu. Bahkan Sasuke sudah tidak merasa kesepian lagi, entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak.

Kadang ia bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto benar-benar teman khayalannya atau tidak. Ia tidak mempercayai akan hal-hal seperti itu, juga tidak akan pernah. Meskipun ia juga tidak terlalu keberatan jika Naruto memang benar demikian.

_"Siapa nama cewek itu lagi? Aku agak lupa." _tanya Naruto sambil menempatkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagunya.

"Sakura Haruno." jawab Sasuke cepat.

_"Oh ya, Sakura! Ngomong-ngomong Sasu-chan, aku jadi ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Sakura!"_

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak dan ia akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto. "Kau bilang apa?"

_"Aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Sakura."_

"Tidak perlu," Sasuke berkata dengan dingin. Kedua matanya sekali lagi pada komiknya. "Meskipun aku menyukainya—yang pada kenyataannya aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah—dan ingin berada di dekatnya, dia pasti menolakku, seperti yang semua orang lakukan padaku. Aku miskin dan dia kaya. Kami sangat berbeda. Dan dia pasti takut padaku karena rumor itu."

_"Maksudmu, rumor yang kau ceritakan padaku kemarin itu? Yang tentang kau membakar rumah dan seluruh keluargamu saat masih berusia 14 tahun?"_

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Karena rumor itu, semua orang membencinya. Tidak ada yang ingin dekat-dekat dengannya.

_"Jadi? Rumornya 'kan tidak benar." _respon Naruto cepat.

"Aku bilang tidak usah."

_"Tapi aku masih ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Sakura." _Naruto tetap bersikukuh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke terus saja menyangkal perasaan cintanya. Mungkin Sasuke hanya perlu dibujuk. _"Dengarkan aku Sasu-chan. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan 3 hari yang lalu, aku tercipta dari hasrat-hasratmu dan salah satunya adalah gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu. Dan aku ada di sini untuk mewujudkannya. Apa kau mengerti?_

Sasuke melirik sejenak pada Naruto sebelum ia kembali pada komiknya dan berkata, "Terserah. Lakukan saja apapun yang kau suka."

_"Eh?"_

"Aku bilang kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau suka—" Sasuke lalu sedikit menyeringai, "—lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan mengingat tubuh transparanmu itu."

Kini giliran Naruto yang menyeringai, _"Jangan remehkan aku, meskipun tubuhku seperti ini aku bisa menyentuh apapun yang ada di dunia ini jika kau menginginkannya._

"Dan aku tidak ingin."

_"Tapi hatimu ingin!" _respon Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia mengabaikan kata-kata 'yah, terserahlah' yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. _"Oke, kalau begitu kita sepakat! Besok aku akan menulis surat untuk Sakura tercintamu!"_

"Yah benar." Sasuke hanya bersikap sarkastis. Saat itu ia tak tahu, bahwa ia akan segera menarik kembali kata-kata sarkastisnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padaku? _Ucap Sasuke dalam benaknya saat ia melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka

Berdiri di hadapannya adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan kedua mata hijau emeraldnya yang besar itu menatap lurus padanya. Jari-jarinya saling mengait malu-malu dan wajahnya sedikit menunduk meski kedua matanya masih terkunci padanya. Dan Sasuke bersumpah melihat sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipi sang gadis.

"Umm... aku... uh... a-ada apa Uchiha-kun?" Gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu bertanya dalam keraguan. Apa gadis ini selalu seperti ini ketika mendapat pernyataan cinta?

Tapi tidak, Sasuke tidak akan menyatakan cinta padanya, karena ia sendiri bingung kenapa Sakura saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa?"

"Huh?" Sakura menatapnya bingung, "Tapi kau 'kan yang mengirim surat ini, yang memintaku untuk bertemu pulang sekolah di depan pohon _Sakura _di taman barat sekolah?"

Mata Sasuke berkedip ketika akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Kini ia tahu siapa yang berada di balik semua ini. Ketika ia mendengar tawa cekikikan dari arah kanannya, ia menatap_nya _tajam.

_"Tenang kawan. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau aku akan menulis surat padanya?"_

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Catatan untuk dirinya sendiri: jangan pernah meremehkan cowok pirang itu lagi. Lalu ia kembali menatap Sakura di hadapannya, yang masih bersikap layaknya _shy pussycat_. Dia terlihat imut dan kenapa saat ini jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak begitu kencang? Ia bahkan tidak menyukainya. Sial.

"Umm... Jadi?" tanya sang gadis, sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia tidak tahu. Ia merasa mulutnya seperti terkunci. Di saat-saat seperti ini baru ia menyesal kenapa ia sebelumnya tak mencoba untuk bersosialisasi.

_"Ajak dia kencan! Ajak dia kencan!"_

"Maukah kau pergi kencan denganku?"

Kedua mata hitamnya spontan terbelalak saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Dan mereka semakin bertambah lebar saat mendengar gadis itu menjawab 'ya'.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ini benar-benar kaku. Sangat kaku.

_"Dengar Sasu-chan, di sini aku adalah penasihat cintamu jadi kau harus dengarkan aku. Sekarang, pegang tangannya!"_

"Berisik." ucap Sasuke berbisik. Sampai saat ini ia masih tak percaya hal seperti ini bisa terjadi padanya. Ini semua adalah kesalahan si pirang itu. Ia memberi tatapan tajam sejenak pada si pirang kemudian mempercepat langkahnya karena frustasi.

"Uchiha-kun! Tunggu aku!" seru suara feminin di belakangnya.

Oh, ia lupa bahwa Sakura sedang bersamanya sekarang.

Lalu ia berhenti dan berbalik, menemukan sang gadis _pink_ tengah berlari menuju dirinya. Sang gadis mengambil banyak napas panjang ketika dia tiba di sampingnya. "Jangan cepat-cepat, Uchiha-kun. Aku tidak bisa mengimbangimu."

_"Lihat? Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku menyuruhmu menggenggam tangannya." _Naruto berkomentar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke sekali lagi memberi tatapan tajam pada Naruto dan akhirnya melakukan juga apa yang dia suruh lakukan. Ragu-ragu, Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura, memperkirakan bahwa sang gadis akan menolaknya. Tapi dia tidak. Sebaliknya, dia malah tersenyum dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Salah satu alis Sasuke naik dalam kebingungan. Kenapa dia tidak menolaknya? Kenapa dia melakukan ini padanya?

Berpegangan tangan, mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman kota terdekat dan membeli dua buah ubi rebus untuk diri mereka sendiri. Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk membayar ubi milik Sakura juga, karena itulah apa yang semua laki-laki lakukan dalam kencan. Sasuke sedikit menggeram sebelum ia melakukannya. Lalu mereka berdua duduk pada kursi di depan sebuah kolam ikan kecil.

Ini benar-benar kaku. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengutarakan kata-kata. Hanya suara kunyahan yang dapat didengar di antara mereka. Tidak pula mereka saling bertukar pandang. Mereka terlihat seperti orang asing, pikir Naruto. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, atau ini akan menjadi lebih buruk dari suasana kaku. Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat melakukan sesuatu, Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku lupa aku harus bekerja. Sampai nanti." ucap Sasuke dan ia cepat-cepat pergi.

Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura diam melongo.

_"A-Apa? Beraninya dia meninggalkan kencannya seperti itu? Dia bahkan tidak mengantarnya pulang!" _Naruto mengeluh sekeras yang ia bisa. Lagipula Sakura dan yang lainnya tak bisa mendengarnya juga.

Ia menatap Sakura dalam rasa kasihan. Ia tadinya akan melayang pergi ketika ia mendengar sesuatu yang tak disangka keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Yah," Gadis itu berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "aku rasa ia tak menyukaiku. Aku benar-benar bodoh berharap bahwa ia juga menaruh hati padaku." Lalu ia berjalan pergi dengan sedih.

Kedua mata biru Naruto terbelalak karena terkejut. Apakah itu artinya...?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Benar-benar merah._

_Semerah darah manusia yang paling merah_

_Langit hitam itu diselimuti campuran warna merah dan abu. Sangat cantik tapi mengerikan dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Anak laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun itu menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan mata terbelalak. Itu adalah rumahnya yang diselimuti kobaran api merah besar dan asap keabuan. Suara kobaran api itu membuatnya diam membeku. Mati rasa. Ia tak dapat merasakan apapun. Ia bahkan tak menyadari para tetangga yang berusaha memadamkan apinya._

_Lalu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah teriakan, atau mungkin dua, atau tiga. Ia tahu suara itu dengan baik. Itu adalah suara ayah, ibu, dan Itachi_

_"Mereka ada di dalam! Mereka membutuhkan bantuanku!" teriaknya dan ia segera berlari menuju rumah yang terbakar. Tapi dua orang tetangganya kemudian menahannya._

_Ia menangis. Ia berteriak. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk menggapai rumahnya. Tapi ia gagal. Ia tak dapat meraih mereka. Ia tak dapat menyelamatkan mereka._

_Keluarganya._

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dalam keadaan terkejut dan kedua mata hitamnya melebar mengerikan. Keringat dingin mengalir menuruni pelipisnya dan napasnya bergerak tak teratur. Ia merasakan perasaan sesak tumbuh di dadanya.

_"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" _ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut. Itu membuatnya tiba-tiba terasa tenang

"Naruto..." mulainya, gemetaran. "A-Aku tak bisa me-menyelamatkan mereka... Aku tak bisa!

_"Ssh... Ssh... Itu hanya mimpi buruk, Sasuke." _Naruto tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke yang bergetar.

"Ta-Tapi... Tapi..."

_"Tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah tidur." _ucap Naruto. Sasuke menganggukan wajahnya dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya saat ia merasa tangannya dielus pelan oleh seseorang.

_"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ketika pagi datang, Sasuke telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dingin. Ia melakukan rutinitas paginya seperti biasa. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyebutkan tentang mimpi buruk yang ia dapatkan kemarin, seolah-olah mimpi buruk tersebut memang tidak terjadi.

Itu membuat Naruto sedikit khawatir. Tapi ia tak dapat bertanya apa yang salah dengan cowok berambut raven itu.

Ia mengikuti Sasuke menuju sekolahnya sambil berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap sahabatnya itu—oke, mungkin memang hanya dirinya yang beranggapan bahwa hubungan mereka telah sampai pada level sahabat. Ia masih berpikir tentang itu ketika tiba-tiba sepeda Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sakura Haruno tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Pemandangan itu tanpa disengaja mengundang bisikan dari siswa-siswi yang kebetulan lewat di dekat mereka.

"Umm, Uchiha-kun..." Sakura memulai malu-malu, "...tentang kemarin, umm, aku—"

Tapi Sasuke dengan tenangnya berjalan menggiring sepedanya melewati Sakura, seakan-akan sang gadis tak berada di hadapannya. Mulut Naruto menganga melihat tingkah laku Sasuke. _Itu tadi jahat sekali, _pikirnya, _ternyata memang ada sesuatu yang salah tentang dirinya sejak kemarin malam. _Lalu ia mencuri pandang pada Sakura yang kedua mata emeraldnya, seperti yang ia duga, sedikit berair. Sakura cepat-cepat berlari menjauh entah kemana, mungkin untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Sudah jelas sekali bahwa Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke balik. Sejak kapannya itulah yang masih ia tak yakin.

Naruto segera melayang menuju Sasuke, yang sedang duduk tenang di bawah pohon _Sakura _yang biasanya setelah memarkirkan sepedanya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia langsung membentak Sasuke, _"Tadi itu kau jahat sekali, Sasuke! Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan berbuat seperti itu! Kasihan dia! Tidakkah kau mempertimbangkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mengabaikannya seperti itu?"_

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan keheningan.

_"Jawab aku, Sasuke! Kenapa kau mengacuhkannya?"_

Lagi. Tidak ada jawaban.

_"SASUKE-TEME—"_

"AKU MELAKUKAN ITU UNTUK KEBAIKANNYA, TAHU!" Sasuke tiba-tiba membentak balik dengan intonasi yang lebih keras, menyebabkan Naruto mengambil sedikit langkah mundur. Sasuke kemudian menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Naruto kemudian menghela napasnya. "Maaf... aku kehilangan kontrolku."

Naruto menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata, _"Tak apa. Tapi... kenapa?"_

Cowok berambut raven itu terdiam sejenak, sedikit ragu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya. Ia menghirup napas sejenak sebelum memberi penjelasan, "Kau lihat 'kan, tadi itu banyak sekali siswa-siswi Konoha High yang melihat kami. Aku melakukan itu karena aku tak ingin dia dijauhi oleh teman-temannya karena berbicara denganku. Kau tahu bagaimana reputasiku di sekolah ini 'kan? Aku dituduh sebagai pembunuh. Aku miskin. Aku ditakuti oleh seluruh sekolah. Tidak ada yang ingin dekat-dekat denganku. Mungkin bagi mereka aku adalah virus yang akan menularkan penyakit jika menyentuhku. Apa kau mengerti?"

_"Sasuke..." _Naruto merespon sedih, _"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Kau mencintainya 'kan?"_

"Aku mencintainya," jawab Sasuke cepat, "tapi aku tidak pantas untuknya."

_"Tapi, Sasuke—" _

"Sekarang bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri, Naruto?"

Naruto menghela napas dalam. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membujuk Sasuke sekarang. Ragu-ragu ia melayang pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke seperti apa yang lelaki itu inginkan. Sekarang ia akhirnya tahu seperti apa Sasuke itu sebenarnya. Dia bukanlah setan yang menakutkan, tapi dia adalah malaikat yang kesepian. Dia adalah tipe yang akan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk orang-orang yang dicintainya. Tentu saja, orang seperti itu layak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

_Dan itulah alasan mengapa aku berada di sini, _Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri dengan penuh determinasi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak _kejadian _dengan Sakura Haruno. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke menjadi lebih parah dari ia yang sebelumnya sudah cukup buruk. Walaupun nilai akademisnya tidak jatuh, tapi hatinya iya. Ia sering melamun, membuatnya sering dimarahi bosnya ketika sedang bekerja sambilan. Kegagalannya dalam cinta mungkin adalah alasan mengapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Naruto, sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengannya, merasa sangat khawatir melihatnya berada dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Naruto tahu dengan baik bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Sasuke mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Lalu Tuhan sepertinya mengabulkan keinginannya. Saat itu ia, seperti biasa, mengikuti Sasuke menuju ke ruang kelasnya, ketika ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah poster yang tertempel di papan pengumuman sekolah. Poster itu berisi tentang kompetisi melukis yang akan diadakan sehari sebelum festival kebudayaan sekolah. Ia memperhatikan poster itu dan tiba-tiba tersenyum kemudian.

Ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ide yang sangat bagus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bagi Sakura, kompetisi melukis tahun ini adalah event yang penting untuk membuktikan keahliannya dalam melukis.

Sakura menatap kanvas putih kosong di hadapannya. Ia telah menatap kanvas itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia tak terpikirkan apapun untuk dilukis, meskipun ia telah menyiapkan cat minyak berbagai warna di paletnya dan sebuah kuas di tangannya.

"Oh Tuhan... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Deadlinenya minggu depan!" Ia berkata dengan cukup frustasi.

Ia menghela napas dalam sambil meletakkan palet dan kuas di mejanya. Bagaimana ia bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus ketika hatinya sedang hancur begini? Sejak lelaki yang dicintainya mengacuhkannya seminggu yang lalu, ia yang tak biasa diacuhkan selalu menangis setiap malam. Mungkin ia hanya menjadi seorang yang cengeng. Tapi ia sungguh tak bisa menahannya.

Akhirnya, setelah dua bulan lebih ia diam-diam mencintai Sasuke Uchiha, cintanya harus dipatahkan dengan sederhana seperti itu.

Ia tersenyum saat ia mengingat pertama kali ia menyadari perasaannya pada lelaki dengan rambut model pantat ayam itu. Hari itu adalah pagi yang cerah ketika ia memutuskan untuk melukis sesuatu demi kepuasannya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang klub seninya dan duduk di depan kanvasnya. Ia sempat sejenak berpikir apa yang hendak ia lukis sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membuka jendela.

Saat itulah ia melihat sosok lelaki tampan yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon _Sakura_.

Lelaki itu terlihat tenang dan damai, seperti seorang anak kecil yang polos. Ia bersumpah ia dapat melihat aura cemerlang keluar dari tubuhnya. Rambut ravennya tampak melambai-lambai ketika hembusan angin melewatinya. Kulit pucatnya membuat dirinya tampak seperti sebuah boneka. Entah mengapa, ia tak dapat mengalihkan kedua mata emeraldnya dari lelaki itu.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk melukisnya.

Ia sedikit kaget ketika keesokan harinya ia menemukan lelaki itu tengah berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Wajah lelaki itu berubah 180 derajat dari tampan menjadi menakutkan. Dia memiliki aura tak menyenangkan di sekitarnya yang menyuruh orang lain untuk menjauh. Ketika ia bertanya pada temannya siapa nama lelaki itu, temannya malah menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi dia, karena rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dia membunuh keluarganya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, daripada membencinya, Sakura malah semakin mencintainya. Setiap pagi, diam-diam ia selalu mengawasi lelaki itu dari dalam ruang klub sambil berpura-pura sedang melukis. Seringnya ia selalu melihat dia sedang membaca _manga _atau sedang bersantai sambil menatap langit, meskipun Sakura lebih menyukainya ketika dia sedang tertidur lelap.

Sakura sedikit tertawa ketika ia mengingat kalau akhir-akhir ini ia selalu melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Tentunya itu jauh lebih baik daripada melihatnya murung terus. Dan lalu, ia juga ingat ketika Sasuke mengajaknya kencan. Itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya, meskipun pada akhirnya lelaki itu meninggalkannya sendirian di taman.

Kemudian, kejadian seminggu lalu itu terjadi, membuatnya melepaskan setetes air mata.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang! Aku harus menemukan obyek untuk segera kulukis!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyeka air matanya, "Apa temanya ya? Oh ya, _'My Most Important Thing'_."

Ketika Sakura hendak duduk kembali di kursi di hadapan kanvasnya, sebuah surat tiba-tiba terbang melayang masuk melewati jendela yang terbuka dan menubruk wajahnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil dan membukanya.

Lalu sebuah senyuman cerah terbentuk di wajah cantiknya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Apa yang kaulakukan, _baka_? Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke dalam bisikan ketika ia tengah ditarik oleh si pirang yang melayang di sampingnya.

Ketika mereka akhirnya di tempat itu, Sasuke segera mengamati sekelilingnya. Itu adalah gedung olahraga sekolahnya. Tapi entah kenapa situasi di dalamnya tampak sangat jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Saat sekolah berakhir, tempat itu seharusnya kosong, atau setidaknya hanya dapat ditemukan sedikit orang di dalamnya. Tapi hari ini, terdapat banyak sekali orang dan banyak sekali lukisan terpajang pada dinding buatan yang tersebar di tengah-tengah gedung.

Oh, ia hampir saja lupa, hari ini adalah hari festival kebudayaan sekolahnya, dan ia dengar ada semacam kompetisi melukis sehari sebelumnya. Mungkin ini adalah pameran hasil-hasil karya lukisan para pesertanya.

_"Sasu-chan, tolong tanya seseorang dimana lukisan pemenang pertamanya dipajang! Please, pretty please!" _Naruto memohon dengan sangat diikuti tatapan _puppy _miliknya.

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. Lalu ia berjalan menuju seorang guru seni yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Guru itu tampak awet muda meskipun sebenarnya telah berusia kepala lima. Entah apa yang dilakukannya pada semua keriput miliknya. Dan satu-satunya yang Sasuke tahu, guru itu sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang mengajar.

"Permisi, Tsunade-sensei, bisakah anda memberitahu dimana lukisan pemenang pertama dipajang?" Sasuke bertanya dengan cukup hati-hati. Ia ingat ia pernah mendapat nilai 0 di kelas beliau gara-gara beliau tersinggung akan ucapannya.

Tsunade pun menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia sangka akan beliau lakukan.

"Ah, di sebelah sana. Pemenang pertama tahun ini sungguh berbakat. Bahkan aku sempat menangis ketika melihat lukisannya. Aku rasa semua orang juga sama sepertiku. Kau juga harus melihatnya, Uchiha-san."

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dari cara beliau tersenyum. Namun ia abaikan itu dan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia segera membuat langkahnya menuju ke arah yang Tsunade baru saja tunjukkan.

_"Wow, si pemenang pertama_ _memang benar-benar hebat! Banyak sekali orang-orang yang melihat lukisannya. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun!" _komentar Naruto sambil mencoba untuk melayang lebih tinggi lagi. _"Ah, itu dia! Benar-benar lukisan yang sangat bagus! Kau juga harus melihatnya, Sasu-chan!"_

"Kenapa aku harus?" Sasuke bertanya, merasa bosan.

_"Harus! Kau harus melihat lukisannya!"_

Sasuke menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Oke, oke..." Ia setengah setuju dan pelan-pelan mencoba untuk maju melewati dua atau tiga orang di depannya.

"Permisi, biarkan aku—"

Saat itulah ketika semua orang di depannya menolehkan wajah mereka padanya. Ia berhenti melangkah dan menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat banyak sekali pasang mata tertuju padanya, seakan-akan mereka baru saja memergoki seorang kriminal di dekat mereka. Ia tahu bahwa semua orang di Konoha High tidak menyukainya, tapi ditatapi seperti ini benar-benar terasa... tidak nyaman.

"Ada ap—" Kata-katanya terpotong ketika ia tiba-tiba melihat seulas senyuman terbentuk di wajah mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian mendorongnya untuk ke depan dan yang lain memberinya jalan. Sebelah alisnya menaik dalam kebingungan. _Apa yang salah dengan orang-orang ini? _Ia bertanya dalam benaknya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berjalan mendekati lukisan tersebut dan kedua mata hitamnya spontan melebar dibuatnya.

Dalam lukisan itu ia dapat melihat dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya, tubuhnya... itu benar-benar dirinya. Lebih tepatnya, itu adalah lukisan dirinya yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon _Sakura _dengan kedua lengannya menyangga kepalanya.

Dan lalu, di bawah kanvasnya terdapat plat putih yang bertuliskan:

_"My Lonely Angel"_

_Dia adalah simbol ketampanan. Mahluk paling baik yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan. Dia adalah sang malaikat. Dia adalah sekeping cahaya dalam balutan kegelapan. Dia bukanlah setan yang menakutkan, dia juga bukan seorang tokoh antagonis di film pembunuhan, tapi dia hanya seorang lelaki kesepian yang paling kucinta._

_Oleh: Sakura Haruno_

_Kelas: 2-F_

"A...Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sasuke. Ia benar-benar kebingungan sekarang.

"Kau bisa bilang ini adalah pernyataan cintaku." suara lembut nan feminin tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir seorang gadis di belakangnya. Sang gadis tak lain adalah sang pelukis dari lukisan itu sendiri, Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum bahagia padanya dan kedua pipinya tampak memerah. Sasuke hanya menatapnya, tak terlalu mengerti apa yang gadis itu baru saja katakan. Melihat lelaki di depannya tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sakura dengan malu-malu berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tidak peduli jika kau mengabaikanku, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja gadis itu katakan sebelum merespon, "Tapi kau... aku..."

Sasuke lalu mengambil tangannya dan membawanya lari keluar dari gedung olahraga, diikuti Naruto di belakang mereka. Mereka dapat mendengar siulan menggoda keluar dari semua siswa-siswi yang mereka lewati, membuat wajah mereka serentak memerah. Saat Sasuke merasa mereka sudah cukup jauh dari gedung olahraga, ia melepaskan tangan Sakura dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau baru saja mempermalukanku di hadapan banyak orang." serunya dingin.

Wajah Sakura pun tertunduk sedih, "Ma-Maaf..."

Melihat sang gadis, Sasuke menghela napasnya kemudian mengangkat dagu sang gadis agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura berkedip dalam kebingungan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya saat ini berdetak begitu kencang.

"Bagus. Lalu kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke, atau pacarmu, atau terserahlah."

Kedua mata hijau emerald Sakura terbelalak. _Jadi tadi itu balasan atas pernyataan cintaku? Ngomong-ngomong, itu adalah balasan yang cukup aneh, _pikirnya. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun, Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke.

Untuk berkata bahwa Sasuke sangat terkejut adalah sebuah fakta. Ia tak pernah dipeluk oleh seorang gadis selain ibunya. Meskipun begitu, ia pun memeluk sang gadis balik. "Ngomong-ngomong, '_A Lonely Angel_'? Seriusan? Itu benar-benar menjijikan."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menulis ulang apa yang tertulis di dalam surat misterius itu.

"Surat?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Lalu sebuah ide datang memasuki benaknya. Siapa lagi orang sialan di belakang semua ini selain _dia_?"

Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, Naruto Uzumaki, hanya menelan ludahnya ketakutan ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Tapi kemudian, ia menghela napasnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak disangka terbentuk di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Itu adalah senyuman. Sebuah senyuman yang sederhana. Senyum pertama yang pernah dibuat Sasuke sepanjang 16 tahun hidupnya.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Review please?<em>**  
><strong>


End file.
